The present invention relates to a post-mix beverage dispensing system of a relatively small size and capacity suitable for use in small business locations or in the home. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved syrup supply system and valve assembly for a post-mix beverage dispenser.
In small capacity beverage dispensers known heretofore, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,441 to Sedam, et al., issued Jan. 15, 1985, gravity-flow syrup packages are plugged into sockets in cabinet-mounted valve assemblies. Each of the cabinet-mounted valve assemblies includes a built-in syrup valve with associated, interchangeable flow rate control orifice plates in syrup tubes thereof. A valve assembly of this general type with interchangeable orifice plates is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,496 to Sedam, et al., issued Mar. 15, 1983 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. In the dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,441, there are three cabinet-mounted valve assemblies and each of these assemblies is preadjusted to achieve proper syrup flow rates with respect to the associated soda flow rate of that valve assembly for making a post-mix, carbonated beverage. This adjustment of flow rates of the syrup is achieved utilizing orifice plates with selected orifice sizes depending on the desired flavor of beverage concentrate or syrup to be dispensed by a particular valve assembly. In order to change flavors or brix values of syrups for any selected valve assembly requires readjustment of that valve assembly, including the insertion of an appropriate orifice plate. This is not only a time-consuming procedure, but requires some special expertise on the part of the operator making the adjustment. Furthermore, unless such an adjustment is made, the number of flavors or beverages available from the dispenser is limited to the number of cabinet-mounted valve assemblies provided, which in the case of the aforementioned system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,441, is three flavors or beverages.